


The Upper Hand

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, The Armitage Hux pairing is only implied, This is pure filth, Vaginal Sex, empress au, some plot but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: Officer Cetrye, a long way from becoming Empress, finds herself working late with Brendol Hux. Kylo discussed the possibility of her furthering her position. But the idea of someone else ruins her chances.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Brendol Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was getting late. Or early, rather. Lita glanced at the chrono on Brendol’s desk. 0300 hours. She was supposed to be home to Kylo  _ hours  _ ago.

She apologized profusely when the General had let her borrow his comm to call Kylo. He had offered to come swing by and check on her. Brendol made him uneasy still. He hadn’t tried anything since Lita’s first shift working for him.

Lita did owe that partially to Armitage, who had befriended her rather early on. He acted as a buffer and whenever Brendol tried to humiliate him, Lita would redirect the conversation and  _ compliment  _ Armitage. 

But Armitage wasn’t here now. He had been dismissed nearly an hour ago. During her last break, before Armitage had been dismissed, Lita had caught herself drifting off against his shoulder. He had made sure she was awake when Brendol looked up from his monitor.

“Officer.”

“Sir?”

“You should go home. As should I.”

Lita hesitated. Kylo was a very light sleeper and she didn’t want to frighten him awake when she entered. That could end poorly for her. 

Perhaps Armitage would let her crash on his sofa. Ellaria and Varric were out of the question. Varric had  _ tastes _ she didn’t feel comfortable approaching.

Lita forwarded the incident report to Brendol’s datapad and tucked the stylus away before shutting down her device.

She couldn’t exactly skirt around the subject of her predicament. Brendol lived two apartments down from her and Kylo. He would know.

“I should call Kylo and let him know I’m coming. So I don’t scare him.”

Brendol  _ knew _ Kylo had a temper. Everyone was aware, really. Lita crossed and uncrossed her legs. When her tongue darted out to wet her lips, Brendol’s eyes were drawn to her mouth. They were painted a nice shade of deep red. He’d like to hear moans come from that pretty mouth. 

“Could I use your comm, sir?”

Lita sat and waited for Kylo to answer. Nothing. Maybe it had gone dead between her last call and now.

Lita felt heat prickle across her skin and her eyes began to fill with tears. She was tired and just wanted to  _ sleep.  _

“No answer?”

“No, sir.”

She tried three more times. No success. He had either let the battery run out or had left it somewhere else again.

“I have a guest room. You can stay there for the night.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Lita gathered her belongings and followed Brendol out. While she didn’t  _ like  _ him, she did admire his skill at a surface level. He wasn’t very good in the long run, but he still knew what he was talking about in military settings. She had heard that when he was young, he had looked like Armitage. Which really meant that all of his children looked like him in his prime. But Armitage especially.

“Officer, your marriage is stable, correct?”

“Yes, sir, very much so. Why?”

“Your husband won’t be upset about you staying with me?”

“I don’t believe so.”

She was, however, hurt about Kylo not picking up the comm after four calls. She knew there was  _ something _ preventing it, but part of her assumed he was ignoring her. Part of her, deep down, assumed he was mad at her for some reason.

Brendol and Lita, by some coincidence, had similar thoughts. Their thoughts were, at least, in the same vein.

Brendol seemed to care about her in some odd way, which made Lita wonder if he would take care of certain needs and desires of hers. He must have been a good lover to have as many affairs and mistresses as she had heard about him having. He  _ did  _ have children by at least three different women.

Lita’s tongue had distracted him more than once that evening. He had heard rumors of it being pierced. That rumor had finally been confirmed tonight when he had seen a peek of the stud. She reminded him of past flings from his heyday during the Clone Wars and even under the Empire.

Lita shifted uncomfortably as they stood in the lift. She was suddenly aware of how _wet_ she was at the thought of her boss doing absolutely depraved things to her.

She knew Kylo wouldn’t mind. As upset as he had been by Brendol putting a hand on Lita a few months ago, they both knew that catering to Brendol’s tastes could further her position and maybe get her out of the role of aide. Or it would make her lose everyone’s respect. They had discussed it already. 

Now Lita just needed his attention. She had partially managed to get it. There were a few usual tricks she’d try first. Lita released her hair from its tight style, moaning softly as the tension on her scalp was relieved.

Brendol’s fist clenched at his side when he heard the sound. Lita heard the leather squeak and noticed his jaw clench. Perfect. 

“Sir? I don’t like to sleep alone. Could I sleep in with you?”

Laying it on a little thick? Yes, but it worked. Brendol Hux had a weakness and Lita had found it.

They were facing one another now and the realization of what she was doing hit Lita  _ hard. _

Brendol grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. His thumb dragged along her lower lip, smearing her lipstick slightly, before she took it into her mouth. 

She briefly imagined Armitage doing this. Lita had been thinking about him since early in her shift during the meeting of High Command. Armitage had been presenting some plans he had made. Lita had stood behind Brendol during the presentation and watched Armitage closely. When she had gone to congratulate him on his presentation being so well received, they had been so close they nearly touched in the crowded room.

While she and Armitage only classified themselves as friends, there was still an undeniable tension between them. Kylo had even teased Lita about it. Ellaria did the same to Armitage the moment Lita walked away. Lita had faintly heard Ellaria ask “do you like her? Tellmetellmetellme!” as she walked away. It was meant for only Armitage to hear but Lita had picked up on it.

As Brendol withdrew his thumb from her mouth, Lita nipped at his glove.

“Filthy little tease.”

Brendol wasted no time getting Lita to his quarters after making sure nobody was around.

Though nobody knew it, Brendol was  _ jealous  _ that Armitage was granted more of Lita’s attention. His good for nothing bastard son couldn’t  _ possibly _ be getting more attention from his aide. Nearly all of Brendol’s past aides had slept with him. Some within their first week or first few days. Lita had provided a new obstacle for him though. She was married and completely disinterested in him until now.

Lita, on the other hand, was still imagining that this was, in fact, not Brendol. Until he got a little too rough taking off her uniform and tore her jacket. Then it was back to reality. 

“Sir!”

“Shh, Lita. Do you want to get caught?”

“No, sir.” Lita finished undressing herself, not wanting anything else to be ripped. She would like to at least look somewhat decent on her walk of shame back to her own quarters.

“Officer, care to explain your choices for undergarments? Those aren’t within regulation.”

The regulation undergarments, as ridiculous of a concept as that was, were unflattering. They were meant to be completely functional in any situation. But Lita had gone to Ellaria and asked if there was a way she could get a set of something prettier without being caught. Ellaria, who knew that most rules didn’t apply to her, had immediately gotten Lita’s sizing and taken Kylo planetside to pick something out. It was made of black satin and lace but was rather comfortable.

She had worn the set during this shift since she got to see Kylo during the meeting of High Command. He and Ellaria attended on Snoke’s behalf. After the meeting, while Brendol attended a lunch with his friends, Kylo had found Lita in the general’s office and nearly got them caught fucking on the sofa. The idea of her wearing something so pretty under her uniform had been driving Kylo wild since that morning when he saw her getting ready for work.

The bed was beyond luxurious but still not as nice as what she and Kylo had in their quarters.

“On the bed, hands and knees, Officer.”

Lita turned to face Brendol and sat at the edge of the bed, legs crossed.

“Cold and impersonal isn’t what I prefer, General.”

“Fine. Lie back, then.”

Lita laid back against the pillows, watching Brendol take off the top half of his uniform.

“If you take any longer, I’ll have to take care of myself,” Lita said, a teasing smile playing over her lips as one hand found its way into her panties. Brendol was on top of her in an instant, hands pinning her wrists beside her head. He had already unfastened his belt and pulled his pants down enough to free his already hard cock.

“As I said before,  _ filthy.  _ I can’t believe such an insatiable little slut was assigned to me.”

Brendol pushed Lita’s panties to the side and slid two fingers inside, testing how wet she was. He seemed pleased and withdrew his fingers, replacing them with his cock and moaning as he pushed inside. 

“Beg for me to fuck you.”

Lita pouted and looked up at him with her best doe-eyes and fluttering lashes.

“Please, General?”

His hand came to grip her jaw as he began to thrust at a slow pace. He wanted to savor this, especially each breathy moan he drew from her and the gasps when he gave a particularly hard thrust.

“I think we could be a little more personal with one another, don’t you, my dear?”

_ “Oh, Brendol!” _

One of Lita’s legs hitched around his waist as Brendol’s hand moved from her jaw to her throat, choking as he spoke lowly against her ear.

“Better but not quite,” he purred. “Past lovers have always called me–  _ fuck–  _ called me daddy like this.”

Lita was thrown from her pleasured haze.

“I will not be calling you that.”

“Very well.”

His grip on her throat became tighter and thrusts harder. Lita’s eyes rolled back and she could barely moan from the pressure on her throat.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, her thoughts drifted to Armitage again. Brendol loosened his hold slightly, allowing Lita more air.

“Right there! Yesyesyes!  _ Oh!  _ Fuck, Armitage!”

_ Oh, shit. _

Maybe he didn’t notice. Maybe his moan as he came on her stomach had drowned out her use of the wrong name. Lita could only hope it had. She glanced at the chrono on the bedside table.

_ Kylo should be awake for training now.  _

Lita used the sheets to wipe his cum off her skin. Her first plan when she got home was to shower.

“I’m going to go home now,” Lita said, beginning to gather her clothes and pull them on. She couldn’t find her undershirt! Pushing the thought aside, she pulled her jacket on and headed to the exit.

“Don’t think I didn’t hear what you called me, Officer,” Brendol sneered.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ll see you at the start of our shift, sir.”

Lita opened the door and came face to face with red armor.

“Captain Cardinal, good to see you.”

“Officer Cetrye, this is a surprise but likewise.”

She slid past him and went the short distance to her own quarters, arms crossed to hold her jacket shut. Brendol had broken the clasps.

Lita ran into Kylo’s arms when she saw him. Even though he had given her explicit permission, it still felt dirty after. Especially after their plan had gone awry and she had used the completely wrong name.

“I love you.”

“I know, sweetheart, I know.”

“I don’t think I’m going to get a better job, though.”

“That’s ok. You tried. Let’s get you into the shower.”

Kylo could afford to be late to his training with Ellaria. She didn’t care and would just use the time to meditate.

“Could we take a bath instead? I’m too tired to stand.”

“Anything you want, love.”

They sat in the steaming water together, Lita’s back against his chest and dozing against Kylo’s shoulder.

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing her forehead.

“I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lita tries her hand again but even when she does everything right, something still goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two (2 dilf 2 furious) because I had Ideas  
> Also I formally apologize for this

Lita hadn’t slept very well before her shift. She had fallen asleep in the bath until Kylo roused her so they could dry off and she could go to bed for a few hours.

She was sore when she woke up. There was faint bruising on her throat from being choked. Lita had hidden worse on her shifts.

That morning had been a disaster. An attempt to get a better job may have cost her the position she held. All because she said the wrong name.

Lita thought about Armitage a  _ lot _ . She had told Kylo about it. He didn’t mind. Kylo and Lita had invited him over multiple times to do work. Which meant Armitage and Lita worked and Kylo watched and sat nearby. Kylo was also rather fond of Armitage.

Lita tossed around her options. She could resign before Brendol got the chance to fire her.  _ Or  _ she could sleep with him again and cater to his preferences. She bit her lip while mulling it over. He had been  _ very  _ good. She wasn’t opposed to flirting with Brendol and his friends to get what she wanted from them. She didn’t like them but they often bent to her will when she toyed with them. It wasn’t hard to do either.

She had taken note of the things the general enjoyed. He liked when her hair was down all the way or partially. Lita had taken it down a few times previously and he had always noticed. He liked the pretty things apparently and Lita was prepared to be the prettiest thing in his office.

Despite being exhausted still and that odd feeling eating away in the pit of her stomach, she started getting ready. This would take a while.

Armitage was on his way to his shift when Lita slipped into the lift at the last moment. His breath caught in his throat.

“How did things go last night?”

“We stayed for another hour after you left.”

Armitage heard what she said but his eyes were drawn to her lips. He liked that shade of deep red she wore. It was pretty. He’d like it to mark up his skin or to see it smudged while they kissed until neither of them could breathe. 

“Everything done, though?”

“Somehow we managed to finish, yes.”

Stars, she had a nice smile. Especially when it was directed towards Armitage.

“The Officer’s Ball is coming up. You’ll have to prepare for more late nights planning that. The General gives a speech that will need editing and practice.”

Lita knew of the ball. Kylo and Ellaria had worked for hours making arrangements for themselves and their partners. Ellaria was helping Lita find appropriate clothing.

“Your sister has been helping Kylo and me prepare for it already.”

“Oh? Have you never attended an event like it?”

“We have. We’ve been to events and parties with his mother. It’s been a while since that, though.”

Lita hoped Armitage wouldn’t hate her after this. She also hoped, deep down, that he never found out. How terrible that would be! His friend slept with his father. Two times, no less. It would probably be worse if he found out she did it for personal gain.

_ I should tell him.  _

She pushed the thought down. She absolutely should  _ not  _ tell him.

When they exited the lift, Lita headed to Brendol’s office and Armitage went to the bridge. 

“Sir?”

“Officer Cetrye, you’re early.”

“Yes, I’d like to apologize for my faults this morning. I shouldn’t have called you… another man’s name.”

“No, you should not have. I’m willing to forgive you, though.”

“Thank you, sir. It won’t happen again.” Lita paused, adjusting the top of her uniform. “Can I get anything for you, sir?”

“Tea, Officer.”

While Lita made the tea, Brendol spoke up once more.

“Don’t think for a moment I don’t realize what you’re up to, Officer.”

“Sir, I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.”

He was behind her, pressing Lita into the counter.

“Officer, are you completely within regulation?” A hand wound its way into her hair. “This isn’t standard,” he said, with a sharp tug. Lita moaned softly at the feeling, eyes slipping shut as her lips parted. Brendol pulled his glove off with his teeth, before reaching up her jacket. No undershirt. He reached up further, grazing her skin until he met fabric. Lace. Soft lace was what his hand made contact with.

“You’re a naughty girl, aren’t you, Officer?”

They had twenty minutes before their shift started officially but Brendol’s influence allowed him to bend those rules. He released Lita and she turned to look at him as Brendol sat back in his chair, legs spread. There was an obvious bulge in his trousers.

“Undress.”

Lita obeyed, taking off her boots and trousers first. Then her jacket. These were all tossed to the side as she stood before Brendol, clad only in pale pink lingerie. He took note of the faint bruise on her throat.  _ Good. _

Brendol patted his left thigh as an invitation. Lita stepped forward, straddling his lap. One of his hands gripped her hip, the other grabbing Lita’s thigh and moving her to grind against him. Brendol pressed his hips up against Lita’s, making her gasp. 

“Say what I tell you so I don’t hear you call  _ his  _ name again.”

“Yes, sir.”

Lita couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eyes. He tilted her chin upward making her look at his face. A thumb ran along her lower lip.

“Try again.”

“Yes, daddy.”

The word itself felt odd to say but the way he smirked almost made it a little more pleasing.  _ Almost. _

Brendol reached down between them, fingers ghosting across her clit before reaching down further. Lita gasped and whined, seeking more friction.

“So wet.” He withdrew his fingers, pushing them into Lita’s mouth to suck clean.

Brendol unfastened his pants and Lita began unfastening his jacket and pushing it from his shoulders before throwing it aside and doing the same with his undershirt.

She leaned closer pressing kisses to his cheek and jaw.

“Fuck me on the desk, sir.”

His fingers dug into her thighs as he stood, picking Lita up to lay her on his desk. 

The glass was cool against her skin. A nice relief from how warm she felt. Her back arched as Brendol pushed inside her. He definitely wasn’t as big as Kylo. Long, yes, but not thick.

It was similar to that morning. Slow at first, savoring the sounds she made, but a hard thrust every now and again to make her gasp and her eyes roll back.

“Harder, daddy.” The thrust hit that one spot along her front wall, making Lita cry out. “Sir!”

Brendol pressed a hand over her mouth.

“Do you want the entirety of the bridge knowing you’re a little  _ slut,  _ Officer?”

Lita shook her head, batting her eyelashes at him. Brendol removed his hand.

“Be quiet, my dear. Let daddy take care of you.”

Lita had the back of her hand pressed against her mouth, using it to muffle her moans and whimpers.

Armitage had heard an odd sound from the general’s office. There hadn’t been an answer when he knocked on the door. He typed in a code and the door slid open.

_ Oh. _

The door immediately slid shut again. Maybe they hadn’t noticed him. Armitage tried to push the thought from his head. The  _ last  _ thing he had wanted to see, right in front of him. He hadn’t wanted to find out that Officer Cetrye wore such pretty lingerie under her uniform by seeing his  _ father  _ fucking her on the desk.

Beyond the disgust, he was hurt.  _ Angry,  _ even.

She had been using him! The flirting and gentle touches had just been a tactic.

Brendol hadn’t noticed. Lita had. She had seen Armitage in the doorway. 

“Oh, yes! Right there!”

Brendol’s hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing.

“Come for me,” he groaned, thrusts growing sloppy. Lita whined as he began to rub her clit.

_ “Oh! Brendol, yes!” _

They were both breathing heavily after they finished. Brendol began to adjust his uniform and Lita got off the desk, grabbing her clothes off the floor before ducking into the connected refresher to clean up.

Their shift had started and now rounds were starting.

Lita cleaned herself up and they left to complete their check-in with the bridge crew. She shot a message to Armitage.

_ Please meet me during your break. _

He didn’t respond. Varric saw it on the screen.

“Answer your girlfriend, Armitage.”

He stopped himself from saying something back.

“Oh, she looks pretty today. Probably all for you,” Varric teased. Armitage couldn’t stop himself from looking up to see her. Lita looked in his direction at the same time, giving him a smile.

He stood by silently, fists clenched, as Varric very obviously flirted with Lita.

“Commander, could I speak with you?”

Lita ignored Varric’s advances for the most part until he touched her arm.

“Lieutenant Pryde, aren’t you married?”

“Aren’t  _ you _ , Officer?”

Out of morbid curiosity and to get away from Varric, Armitage followed Lita.

“I’m sorry about what you saw,” she said once they were alone.

“Oh, you’re sorry? Sorry for using me as well?”

“I never used you, Armitage! I care about you. And I really like you. I only did those things with  _ him  _ to see if I could possibly get a promotion. I hate working for him.”

“Does Kylo know?”

“It was Kylo’s idea.” She took a deep breath. “I don’t want to do it again. I didn’t even want to do it this time but I fucked up last time.”

“Last time?”

“Last night. I thought…” Lita bit her tongue. “I thought about you to separate myself from the situation and I said your name.”

Armitage couldn’t come up with a response. She thought about  _ him  _ during sex. Not Kylo.

“I’m sorry. I  _ completely _ understand if you want nothing to do with me.”

Armitage left without a word. He had to think about what she had said. And he didn’t want to spend another second in that tiny space where they nearly touched and he felt dizzy from how close Lita was and the smell of her perfume.

Lita stood completely dumbstruck. Then the door opened again and Armitage walked back in.

“Kiss me.”

Lita ran a hand along his cheek and Armitage nearly moaned at the feeling. She was so gentle with him. They both leaned closer to one another, Lita practically pressed up against Armitage and up on her toes to reach.

Their lips almost touched before the door opened.

“Oh, I didn’t realize there were people here! I’m so sorry!”

“Officer Mitaka, please do not tell anyone what you just saw,” Armitage said, trying to focus hard on his words.

Mitaka nodded and closed the door.

“We should go,” Hux whispered. As much as he didn’t want to, he knew it was best.

Lita pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“I’m sorry, again, about what you saw.”

“Let’s just never mention it again, hm?”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will feature more Armitage I promise


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Officer’s Ball comes around and Armitage, who is trying to forget about what happened a month ago, gets the attention he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a sweet chapter this time after the last two were pure filth

Armitage had come over again. He was sitting in an armchair while Lita and Kylo were on the sofa. Despite all the room, though, Lita still sat on Kylo’s lap.

When Kylo got up to check on something, Lita sat back on the sofa.

“You can come sit over here with us.”

Armitage moved stiffly to the sofa. He and Lita hadn’t been able to kiss that time nearly a month ago. And the times between all seemed  _ wrong.  _ Lita had kissed him on the cheek a few times more, though. Her lips were warm against his skin and she almost always left behind a little smudge of lipstick.

Now seemed like a good time to kiss.

“What’s on your mind?” Lita asked softly, her hand grazing his. She saw that look on his face, the one he usually made while thinking up his next military strategy or weapon design.

“Nothing.” He was embarrassed to tell her.

Lita understood that meant he just didn’t want to say.

The feeling of her hand against his made his mouth go dry. He wanted to touch her  _ so badly. _

And he had. A few times. A hand firmly on her thigh while they sat together at a table or even the one time she had sat on his lap to give him a kiss on the cheek, which was followed by many pressed along his jawline until he had drawn a shuddering breath and asked to stop. Lita had immediately responded, climbing off his lap and apologizing.

He was afraid of going too far and hurting her. Or that once they got undressed, she wouldn’t like what she saw. Or, worst of all, she’d like Brendol better.

“Armitage?”

“Yes?”

“Could I kiss you?”

He couldn’t find the words but he managed to nod. Lita moved closer, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw, then one to his cheek before finally pressing her lips to his.

Hux’s hand shook as he placed it on her cheek just before Lita pulled away. She gave him another small kiss before sitting back once more.

He wanted more. More contact. More  _ affection. _

He sat with them on the sofa for the rest of the evening. When he had left, both Lita and Kylo had given him a kiss goodnight. Kylo’s was only pressed to his cheek, though.

The Officer’s Ball was in two days. Maybe he’d get more time with them there.

***

Armitage had gone to Lita and Kylo’s hotel room to make sure they would be ready soon.

Kylo was lying shirtless in bed while Lita stood at the mirror, pressing makeup onto the bruises littering her neck and chest.

“We’ll be ready soon,” she promised, giving Armitage a kiss. He smelled of a nice aftershave and hair product.

Every kiss the shared had been soft.  _ Innocent,  _ even. They both wanted more.

Lita practically had a death grip on Kylo’s arm during the festivities. It was loud, hot and crowded. And she didn’t care for the way Brendol’s wife kept glaring at her. They had briefly been introduced and it had been less than friendly.

Kylo’s presence was more important than Lita’s. She managed to slip away with Armitage.

But maybe it was also the way that his hand kept grazing against her thigh that drove them to where they were. Or how stunning he looked in his dress uniform. Armitage couldn’t keep his mind from wandering, either. Between her exposed thigh with a small knife strapped to it and the way her gown had pushed her breasts up, he couldn’t look away. Kylo had asked Armitage to take Lita for some fresh air, sensing their mutual lust.

When they found an unoccupied balcony, Lita pulled Armitage into the shadows with her. He leaned down slightly and Lita met him halfway, a hand placed on the back of his head, before their lips met.

Lita gently nipped at his lower lip before pulling away just enough to speak.

“Was that ok?”

“More than ok,” Hux breathed, kissing her again. His tongue grazed Lita’s lower lip before she allowed him entrance and he slipped it past her lips.

When Lita moaned against him, Armitage gripped her waist tighter, pulling Lita flush against him.

When they finally parted, their chests were heaving. Lita felt slightly lightheaded. Armitage felt the same. She offered him a smile, eyes slipping shut as she tried leaning against the wall. Armitage, however, maintained his hold on her waist keeping Lita against him.

“You look very handsome,” she said, kissing him again. It was softer this time. “That uniform looks wonderful on you, but it would look  _ so  _ good on my floor,” she teased, laughing. “Sorry, that was stupid.”

“Kiss me again,” Armitage ordered. He had liked her little comment.

“Yes, sir.”

Lita kissed him again, smiling against his lips. Armitage trailed a few kisses down to her jaw before moving down to her throat.

Lita vaguely thought about how glad she was she had set the makeup there so well. Especially when she felt Armitage’s tongue drag along her skin, up to her jaw, before he nipped and kissed that spot. 

“ _ Armitage _ .” She couldn’t stop the moan before it slipped out.

He pulled away suddenly.

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. I just think we should go back.” He kissed her cheek and Lita reached up to wipe lipstick away from his mouth.

Armitage and Lita kept exchanging looks throughout the night. Whenever they were in one another’s vicinity, she’d drop a flirtatious comment only he could hear.

Kylo needed a break from the crowd as well. He and Lita went outside, sitting on a bench together. Their hands were clasped tightly but they didn’t make much contact beyond that. They were too overwhelmed.

“Sweetheart, how would you like for Armitage to come to our room tonight?”

Lita’s eyes lit up.

“I’d love to invite him!”

“Or at least we could all have a drink together at the bar after.”

The party couldn’t have gone by any faster. And then time seemed to slow down significantly when Maratelle Hux found Lita.

“Gorgeous ring. I forgot to mention it before.”

“Oh, thank you! Kylo and I just managed to get ourselves new rings.”

“How long have you two been married?”

“Almost two standard years.”

Maratelle’s smile was strained. Lita took a drink from her glass to avoid having to make any expressions.

“So does your husband know that you sleep with mine?”

Lita choked on her sip of wine.

“Excuse me? I’m not sure where you got that idea, but I most  _ certainly _ have never thought about General Hux like that.”

“All aides sleep with their bosses. Even under the Empire they did. Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time he’s had a pretty little thing like you.”

Armitage nudged Kylo’s side, nodding towards Lita and Maratelle. There was no way that could end well.

Brendol came up beside Maratelle just as Kylo grabbed Lita’s hand.

“Maratelle, this is  _ my  _ husband, Kylo.”

“Lord Ren, lovely to meet you.”

“Likewise. We should go.”

They got a reasonable distance away before Lita kissed the back of Kylo’s hand and thanked him.

They made it back to Armitage, Ellaria and Phasma. Varric had wandered off somewhere.

“We were about to take bets on if it would end in a fight. And who would win,” Phasma said.

“I would have,” Lita said. “I have a knife.”

“That’s true. But Maratelle’s specialty is finding weaknesses verbally.”

Ellaria and Armitage made a similar face of disdain after Ellaria spoke.

After the festivities had ended, the five of them (and Varric when he had wandered back), squeezed into a booth at the bar in the hotel’s lobby.

Lita was between Kylo and Armitage, who was on the edge. One hand held his glass firmly while the other stroked the exposed area of her thigh. He hadn’t meant for it to be too forward or even sexual at all. Lita’s face, though, was tinged pink and she gripped her glass so hard that Phasma had taken it from her hand in fear of it shattering.

“You can come stay with us, if you’d like,” Lita offered after the other three had gone to their rooms.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> While Kylo and Lita are supposed to have a lot of parallels with Padme and Anakin, I still wanted to include the “I love you/I know” exchange because Kylo probably picked that up from his parents and he and Lita use it  
> Fun fact: the title of this document is “Have you ever heard the tragedy of when Lita got horny for Brendol Hux??” (In reference to me, the author, and my OC)


End file.
